Despecho
by Luna Carya
Summary: YAOI HanaxRu No es el clásico chico conoce chico ¿Qué sucede cuando se muestra una cara pública y otra en privado? ¿Y cuánto puede durar la situación? El primer fanfic que escribí. ¡Pongan su review! [EN PROCESO 3 de ?]
1. Capítulo 0

**

* * *

DESPECHO

**

**Por Sakura Sumeragi**

* * *

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos, son copyright de sus creadores, sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, y los devuelvo en las mejores condiciones posibles._

_Éste es mi primer fic, es de un solo capítulo... a veces pienso que podría haberlo hecho largo, contar todo desde el inicio, pero... creo que cumple con lo que busqué así como está, además que ya se ha escrito mucho acerca de éso... y soy algo perezosa XD._

_Espero que les guste y que pongan su opinión, ya saben, que pongan su review. Bueno, pues ahora sí, al fic._

* * *

Era una fresca mañana de verano, y Sakuragi estaba llegando razonablemente temprano a la escuela... era un día claro, soleado y despejado, el cielo estaba de un magnífico tono azul. Lo único que podía mejorar una mañana así sólo podía ser...

"¡Buenos días Hanamichi! ¿Cómo está el futuro graduado?" dijo una voz femenina, a espaldas de Sakuragi.

"¡Hola Haruko! Ah, es cierto, ya son las últimas semanas antes de que termine mi sentencia aquí... " al pelirrojo le emocionaba que la chica lo llamara por su nombre.

"Sí, ¿ya pensaste en lo que vas a hacer cuando salgas?" preguntó Haruko, mientras ambos caminaban en la misma dirección que una multitud de estudiantes.

"Mmmm, bueno, pues entré a la Universidad Wxxx, yo mismo estoy sorprendido por éso XD... y pues seguiré con el trabajo en Txxx, ha resultado bastante conveniente."

"Oye, escuché que pronto empezarán las rondas eliminatorias para la competencia nacional, ¿cómo van los entrenamientos?"

"Geniales, no podrían ir mejor. Ya sabes, que conmigo en el equipo, no tenemos nada qué temer, ¡¡¡éste tensai se encargará de llevar a su equipo a la victoria!!! ¡¡¡Nyajajaja!!!", dijo el pelirrojo orgullosamente, colocando sus puños en sus caderas.

En ésos momentos,

"Cállate do'aho..." una voz plana, sin ninguna emoción se dejó escuchar pasando al lado de Sakuragi.

"Kitsune, no te atrevas a hablar así frente a Haruko", respondió entre dientes con un dejo de rabia contenida.

"Pero es la verdad, tienes que agradecer que ha surgido una epidemia de sarampión, de otro modo, no tendrías nada qué hacer por las tardes..."

"Kitsune, te lo advierto, no quiero ponerme violento a éstas horas de la mañana..."

"Bueno chicos, creo que ya me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde a clase... nos vemos..." dijo Haruko, mirando muy ofendida a Sakuragi.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Sakuragi estaba rodeado por sus amigos, hablando de todo y de nada, mientras observaba anonadado al zorro que extrañamente se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina de la cafetería, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto y comer algo de lo que tenía delante suyo...

"¿Qué hará ése Kitsune-antisocial por aquí a éstas horas? Usualmente está durmiendo..."

"¿Apenas te has dado cuenta? Lleva bastante tiempo así, que ha roto su hábito de dormir en la azotea... hará como 6 meses" le contestó alguno de sus amigos, a quien Sakuragi no miró.

Aún hambriento, Sakuragi se levantó para buscar algo más de comer. Llegando a la barra, tomó una hamburguesa, y pidió una orden extragrande de papas fritas.

"Te pondrás como un tonel si comes as", una adormilada voz lo sorprendió, "al menos has el favor de mantenerte en línea, ya que no tenemos más opción que utilizar a los estorbos como tú, para completar el equipo..."

"¿Qué te ocurre maldi...?" no pudo terminar, ya que al dar vuelta, Rukawa había desaparecido...

* * *

Durante una práctica, como usualmente suele suceder, Rukawa monopolizaba el balón al momento de hacer las anotaciones, lo cual sacaba de sus casillas a Sakuragi...

"¡¡¡Oye, maldito zorro, pásame el balón, yo también estoy en tu equipo!!!", le gritó, deteniéndose en seco frente al jugador de cabello negro, abriendo y moviendo sus brazos para que lo notara aún más.

Éste sin darse por aludido, lo pasó de largo, con tan mala suerte, que estuvo a punto de tropezar, lo cual sin embargo no impidió que encestara... claro, para coraje de Sakuragi:

"Si me hubieras pasado el balón, también habría podido anotar...", dijo con una nota de vergüenza en el reclamo.

"Ttss, do'aho, tú no anotarías ni aunque tuvieras el aro debajo de tu cintura, eres un completo fracasado..."

"¿¡Qué es lo que te has atrevido a decirle al tensai!? ¿¡Qué no eres conciente de que no eres el único que está en el juego!?", al decir esto, vio como todos los demás estaban retirándose, tomando sus cosas, caminando hacia los vestidores ¬¬;

* * *

Mientras se duchaba, Sakuragi escuchó varios comentarios cercanos,

"¿Has notado cómo Sakuragi y Rukawa..."

"Ssshh, ni lo menciones... es muy claro..."

"Desde hace un tiempo han estado terriblemente hostiles entre ellos"

"De por sí que antes se llevaban mal, pero ahora se insultan a cada momento..."

"El que más me impresiona es Rukawa, ahora ha tomado parte más activa en las riñas"

"Sí, antes no dejaba que lo que Sakuragi le decía lo molestara, pero ahora él mismo comienza..."

"Y Sakuragi a veces no puede contestarle, como que también a él le está pasando algo"

Sakuragi no pudo menos que ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros, dada la situación en la que estaba en ésos momentos...

* * *

De regreso a su casa, Sakuragi caminaba lentamente, rumiando los hechos del día. No podía creer lo que escuchó en el vestidor, que ya no le respondía a Rukawa como antes. Ése zorro debía estar haciendo algo bien... Entonces, tuvo una gran idea... un pensamiento para tomar la revancha contra ése Kitsune que lo estaba enloqueciendo... ya era el momento de que supiera de lo que era capaz el tensai.

Se desvió, y corriendo, llegó frente a la mansión de Rukawa. Tocó el timbre, y se presentó como un amigo de la escuela, que iba a "devolverle algo" a Rukawa...

Uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta, y cuando Rukawa salió y vio al pelirrojo, no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Vengo a devolverte algo que encontré en los vestidores... Estaba pensando que podría ser tuyo... con lo torpe que sueles ser, seguramente se te cayó al ir dormido por ahí."

"¿Qué es?"

"Mmm, lo traigo dentro de la maleta, ¿puedo pasar para dártelo?"

"Seguramente estará toda revuelta como tu cerebro, como para que necesites entrar... bueno, adelante" le abrió la puerta.

"Teme Kitsune..." susurró Sakuragi, al pasar al lado de Rukawa.

Rukawa condujo a Sakuragi a su habitación, en el trayecto, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que Rukawa tenía un ligero y peculiar balanceo al caminar...

Una vez en la habitación, depositó su maleta sobre la cama del zorro, y comenzó a rebuscar en las profundidades de la misma.

"No esperaba menos de ti", dijo Sakuragi mientras seguía afanosamente buscando entre su desorden...

"Por supuesto, un pacto es un pacto, y te di mi palabra", respondió el zorro, dejándose caer pesadamente en el otro extremo de la cama.

"¿Te has hecho mucho daño?"

"No, no es nada, no fue una lesión tan fuerte, me he eso peores en el pasado... son cosas que pasan en los deportes" respondió Rukawa, "¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?"

Sakuragi finalmente sacó sus manos de la maleta, la cual bajó al suelo, y mientras se sentaba en donde había estado su maleta, dijo:

"Has hecho un buen trabajo ¿sabes? Demasiado bueno..."

"Claro, te di mi palabra, y un pacto es un pacto" Rukawa estaba sorprendido ante el ton de voz que Sakuragi estaba utilizando...

"Pero creo que debemos terminar con eso..."

"Pero si es divertido, y nadie sospecha nada... ¿no es lo que querías? ¿una forma en la que podemos pasar desapercibidos?" dijo Rukawa, con un temblor en su voz.

"Sí, aunque no creo que lo estemos haciendo bien. Escuché a varios comentando acerca del cambio en nuestras peleas... están notando que algo pasa" respondió Sakuragi, sin mirar a su compañero...

"Entonces ¿qué hacemos?"

"Detenernos, cortar con todo esto, no está resultando como imagin", el tono de Sakuragi no dejaba lugar a dudas... "No está siendo lo más razonable, de ninguna forma..."

"¡¿Pero qué es lo que esperabas?! ¡¿Qué no tuviera ninguna reacción?! Si me empecé a comportar así es porque..." no pudo terminar, el nudo en su garganta estaba creciendo.

"..."

"¡No puedo fingir acerca de eso! Tal vez pueda parecer que soy un insensible cínico, pero en cuanto a esto... es diferente, ahora soy diferente gracias a ti..." no se podía distinguir entre el desconcierto y la rabia en la voz de Rukawa.

"...", Sakuragi apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, recargando la frente en sus puños cerrados.

"¡¡Respóndeme!!", Rukawa se levantó de su lugar, para situarse frente al pensativo pelirrojo.

"En realidad fue tu idea la de decírnoslo todo al revés...", respondió Sakuragi.

"Pero yo... ya no puedo más... ni siquiera de ésa manera puedo decirte todo lo que siento, sería demasiado hiriente, aún teniendo éste acuerdo...", se puso de rodillas, situando su cintura entre las de Sakuragi, sintiendo un escozor en los ojos.

"Es por eso que he venido..."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te lo dije, hay que ponerle un alto definitivo a esto que está pasando entre nosotros", dijo Sakuragi, sin mirar a Rukawa, que finalmente, hacía uso de sus músculos faciales, manifestando la mayor de las penas...

"Pero... Sakuragi... yo... no lo entiendo..."

"..."

"... si te amo, más que a nadie..."

"..."

"... ¿por qué?..."

"...yo también te amo como no tienes idea...", Sakuragi levantó finalmente su cara, teniendo frente a frente a Rukawa, se acercó, "...es por eso que debemos detenernos ahora..." y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Rukawa, confundido, sólo pudo aferrarse a ese beso, tomando entre sus manos la nuca del pelirrojo, abriendo su boca, dejando entrar la lengua de su amante, mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban por las comisuras de sus ojos cerrados, que daban un gusto salado a ése momento de amargo sufrimiento...

Después de un rato, ambos yacían lado a lado, sus cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama de Rukawa, donde varias veces ya, habían dado rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones. Parecían dormidos, aunque en realidad ambos estaban despiertos, entrelazados en un suave abrazo, la cabeza de Rukawa en el pecho de Sakuragi, ambos indecisos, sin querer verificar si el otro estaba despierto como él mismo.

Por la mente de Sakuragi desfilaban pensamientos cargados de culpabilidad, no podía creer que fue a la casa de la persona que significaba para él más que el mundo entero, para decirle ésas cosas, sobretodo después de que no había hecho nada al principio para evitar un desenlace que seguramente fue muy doloroso... sólo para dar paso a lo que él mismo había traicionado desde antes de comenzar. Si ya sabía cuál sería el final, ¿por qué se empeñó en dar dolor a aquél ser vulnerable que se había entregado a él? ¿a aquél que le había entregado su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo? ¿por despecho ante su forma de enfrentar los hechos? ¿Por qué si Rukawa clamaba amarle tanto, no podía tener el valor para gritarlo, no sólo entre ellos, en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, sino ante el mundo entero? Sí, fue por ése despecho por lo que lo había herido... también por el dolor de no poder tomar su mano, abrazar sus hombros, peinar su cabello y acariciar su rostro si no fuera escondidos, a solas... lo lamentaba y deseaba poder tragarse lo dicho, pero había llegado a un punto a partir del cual no había retorno.

Rukawa tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el hombre al que amaba locamente, aquél con quien deseaba estar por el resto de sus días, el hombre a quien se había entregado después de tantas dudas, que sin pensar en el resto se le había declarado sin máscaras, que le había explorado en más de una manera consiguiendo llevar sus sentidos al límite de la sanidad, que había conseguido encontrar el camino a su corazón a pesar de sus barreras autoimpuestas, que le despertaba los más nobles y más ruines sentimientos al mismo tiempo... Tal vez había sido su propia inseguridad, su propio miedo a sí mismo lo que le impedía aceptarlo y aceptarse, de no haber sido por su actitud reticente a dar y recibir amor de una persona, en una relación poco convencional... Ahora pensaba que siempre pudo haber sido más abierto, que nunca tuvo motivos para dudar acerca de la sinceridad del corazón y las palabras de su amante... pero ahora no había marcha atrás... lo perdería todo por su propia culpa...

"¿Kaede? ¿Realmente estás dormido?"

Aún con el temor rondándole, Rukawa no respondió, fingiendo dormir...

"¿Kaede?"

No podría seguir así, podría ser la última vez que lo tuviera así, tan cerca...

"¿Kaede?"

"¿S-sí?", dijo, sin verlo

"Voltea..."

Rukawa obedeció, era lo que temía... el último adiós...

"¿Te casarías conmigo?", preguntó Sakuragi sonriendo, finalmente poniendo en el dedo de su tembloroso uke, el anillo dorado por el cual había trabajado y que guardaba en su maleta esperando la mejor oportunidad.

* * *

_Ya ví los reviews, ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Y... bueno, mi intención era un one-shot inocentemente [uy sí, bien inocente el fic...]. Tal vez haga continuación, necesito consultarlo con mis musas... más bien, con mi muso._

_De mientras, pues si quieren, pueden pasarse a leer otro fic en el que estoy trabajando, se llama "¡Quiero ser tu esposa!", en la sección de CLAMP. Si lo leen, ¿me pueden dejar un review? para saber si lo continúo o no..._


	2. Capítulo 1

**DESPECHO**

**Por Sakura Sumeragi**

_Bueno, pues yo tenía toda la intención de hacer sólo un one-shot... pero por petición popular de ponerle continuación, se me ocurrió "¿Y por qué no?" Bueno, se le ocurrió a la voz dentro de mi cabeza _____

_Aunque, advierto, va a estar algo desordenada la trama en cuanto a tiempo, pero... es que lo que ya publiqué me gusta demasiado como para cambiarlo, y me gusta que esté como primer capítulo._

_Entonces, pues ahí va una continuación, con algunos flashbacks [lo que está entre y ****], todos los flashbacks son en primera persona, de acuerdo al POV de quien haya sido el último en escena... ya se darán cuenta. Y tal vez también haya un poco de OOC... ¡¡¡pero es que la gente cambia cuando está enamorada!!! ¡Y no me digan que no!_

_Casi lo olvidaba, no poseo los personajes de Slam Dunk, pero me gusta hacerlos participar en cosas que pienso que a ellos les gustaría que originalmente los pusieran a hacer, además, no tengo ni un solo centavo a mi nombre, así que de nada servirá demandarme, porque de todas formas escribir esto no me remunera de forma monetaria._

* * *

Al observar el brillante anillo en su dedo, Rukawa no pudo evitar sentir como si alguien se hubiera llevado su corazón al cielo y de regreso en 2 segundos...

'Estoy soñando ¿verdad?' Fue su primer pensamiento al tiempo que tocaba el anillo, convenciéndose de que era real, de que no fuera una desesperada fantasía, una negación a la temida falta de aquél calor a su lado.

'Entonces Hana no me está abandonando... ¡no me está abandonando!'

Pero sus pensamientos de incredulidad fueron interrumpidos cuando unos dedos tomaron su barbilla y la levantaron, y unos labios suaves tocaron los suyos en un beso de contacto, casto, de confianza pura y afirmación. Entretanto otra mano más juguetona tocó su hombro, y comenzó su ruta hacia el sur, pasando por su brazo, luego su espalda, sus costillas... su cadera...

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!", dijo Rukawa sonrojándose, rompiendo el beso que se iba tornando más ardiente, ansioso de continuación.

"¿Qué no tengo derecho a tocar a mi prometido?" preguntó Sakuragi, sonriendo. Era una de ésas sonrisas que quitaban el aliento, la voluntad y la razón a Rukawa... con una sonrisa así, Sakuragi podría obtener cualquier cosa de él...

"¡¿Y quién ha dicho algo acerca de que acepto?!" bueno, casi cualquier cosa... "¡Después de lo que me hiciste!"

"Je, claro, pero sólo después de lo que tú me hiciste a m"

"¿Y se puede saber a qué te refieres?"

"Pues a que no querías que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro, por supuesto, ¿qué clase de novio eres?" Sakuragi seguía con el mismo tono divertido, pero detrás de su tono optimista y de sus bien escogidas palabras, se encerraba una reprimenda dolorosa y una gran verdad.

"Pero es que eso... yo sólo lo hice porque pensé que sería lo que querías... nos evitábamos problemas de ésa forma" dijo Rukawa, bajando la mirada, y encontrándose otra vez con el destello de su nueva posesión.

"¿Y por qué no me preguntaste?" Rukawa sólo bajó la mirada, y Sakuragi siguió "Ah... sigues pensando así... supongo que entonces debo irme" dijo Sakuragi, mientras se levantaba de la desordenada y cálida cama, en toda su gloria al natural. "Puedes quedarte con el anillo, y piensa muy bien mi propuesta, porque la próxima vez que hablemos, quiero una respuesta definitiva... y sin juegos" decía mientras se ponía los pantalones y tomaba su camisa.

"¿Y cuándo será eso?"

"Cuando estés listo para enfrentarte a la realidad de lo nuestro" dijo Sakuragi cambiando su tono a seriedad "Puedo esperar, sobretodo si es por ti" y volteando a ver a su amante, puso una mano en su mejilla, "Nos veremos cuando estés listo". Se puso la parte superior de su uniforme, tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación.

Rukawa sólo bajó la mirada mientras se quedaba solo de nuevo... se hallaba sentado en su cama deshecha, con el cabello revuelto y el cuerpo temblando ligeramente por el contacto del ambiente con su aún tibio sudor.

'No puedo creer lo que ha pasado... parece tanto tiempo, aunque solo ha sido desde hace 6 meses... Hace 6 meses...'

Rukawa salió de la cama, la estiró un poco y dirigió sus pasos a su baño. Seguía pensando mientras pisaba el frío mármol bajo sus pies, y abrió la regadera.

Mientras tomaba un baño, no pudo evitar llamar a su mente los hechos que lo llevaron al presente.

* * *

**flashback - Seis meses atrás**

"¡¡¡Hemos ganado!!!" escuché gritar a Sakuragi a todo pulmón mientras todo el equipo entraba a los vestidores. "¡Sendoh al fin aprendió quién es el jefe aquí!"

'No soporto ni un minuto más, me voy a mi casa' recuerdo que pensé con desprecio viendo el comportamiento infantil de Sakuragi, 'Además, de no ser por mí, todo habría sido un fracaso'.

Sin molestarme en cambiarme, tomé mis cosas de los vestidores y salí, mientras escuchaba que planeaban celebrar que gané el torneo. 'No me interesa'

Me dirigí al estacionamiento, monté mi bicicleta y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Ya era de noche, cuando una de las sirvientas llamó y me dijo que me buscaban en la puerta, y que ésa persona parecía muy angustiada. Extrañado bajé con toda la prisa de la que podía hacer uso.

'Realmente no me explico quién podría venir a éstas horas a verme...' Al salir, vi a una chica tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Abrí la reja y salí colocándome de frente a la chica,

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" pregunté, cuando de pronto todo a mi alrededor se nubló y no podía ver más que la oscuridad, y sentí varias manos que me sujetaron por todos lados.

"¡No te escaparás ahora, no después de lo que todos hemos pasado para llegar aquí!" escuché que decían, seguramente los dueños de las manos que ahora me arrastraban hasta que sentí que me metían a lo que parecía un automóvil, que por el sonido estaba en marcha.

'Al fin está pasando' pensé, con algo de tristeza 'Gracias al dinero de mis padres, estoy siendo secuestrado. ¿Pagarán lo que les pidan de rescate? ¿Se darán cuenta de que no estoy? ¿Notarán que hago falta? No lo creo, después de todo, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que existo, así que ahora no habrá ninguna diferencia para ellos...'

"¡Ahora no podrás evitar lo que vamos a hacerte!" escuché que me decía una voz femenina, mientras se ponía en movimiento el vehículo.

Durante todo el trayecto, no me fue retirado aquello que me impedía ver a dónde iba, y sólo escuchaba expresiones ahogadas a mi alrededor, susurros. Ya me imaginaba que sería una estadística más en el periódico de la mañana... o de la próxima semana, depende de cuánto tiempo pase antes de que alguien me eche en falta...

Extrañamente, no me sentía mortificado por lo que me pasaría o por lo que me estaba pasando, ni siquiera sentía un poco de temor ante el sólo hecho se no saber dónde me encontraba o quiénes me habían llevado o si volvería algún día...

Si acaso, algo que me causaba un poco de ansiedad, era si le importaría lo suficiente a mis padres como para poder o tener un motivo por el cual regresar... lo peor fue que entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía a nadie más, a nadie a quien le importara.

No tenía a ninguna persona que se preocupara por mí si no aparecía al día siguiente o después, no tenía a nadie para quien yo fuera alguien importante y necesario, no tenía a ninguna persona que me extrañara si no volvía a aparecer... Y obviamente, yo tampoco tenía a nadie a quien apreciara lo suficiente como para preguntarme si le volvería a ver, no tenía ni a una persona que fuera tan valiosa para mí como para proponerme sobrevivir y salir de ésa situación sólo para poder estar a su lado un poco más de tiempo...

Más que ansiedad, creo que lo que sentí fue tristeza... había llevado una existencia, no una vida... y lo que es peor, una existencia aislada y solitaria...

Guardé silencio hasta que se detuvo el coche, y las mismas manos de antes, me condujeron fuera del mismo, y dentro de otro lugar, estruendoso, y en el que flotaba un concentrado olor a humo de cigarro, alcohol y humanidad... desagradable...

Seguí caminando hasta que sentí una silla detrás de mis rodillas, me obligaron a sentarme y fue entonces que me quitaron aquello con lo que me habían tapado tanto tiempo, sin embargo, aún estaba impedido de mover los brazos. Lo que me habían colocado era algo así como un tubo de tela oscura, que ahora sólo me rodeaba el tórax.

'¿Cuánto tiempo habrán estado planeando esto?'

En cuanto fui capaz de voltear libremente, me di cuenta de que en dónde me encontraba parecía un bar. Había varias personas sentadas en la barra, unas cuantas estaban dormidas, sosteniendo vasos o botellas. No podía creer a dónde me habían llevado ¿qué no tenían sentido de la decencia, o al menos un poco de estilo? ¿Sabían a quién estaban secuestrando?

"¡Anda Rukawa, hay que festejar tu triunfo!" de pronto escuché, y cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la iluminación, me di cuenta de que quienes decían eso eran ésas chicas locas que desde que había entrado al equipo de basketball me perseguían y me gritaban.

Entonces, unas y otras, y más o menos las mismas frases y expresiones de admiración que había escuchado tantas veces volvieron a mis oídos y me di cuenta de que no iba a poder comprobar nada de lo que me había preguntado.

Seguía sin poder creer que ésas chicas me hubieran llevado a un lugar como ése... y entré en peor shock cuando vi quiénes eran algunos de los que estaban tirados por la barra o en las mesas...

'¡Qué inmadurez! Cómo vienen a emborracharse, y lo que es peor, a un lugar como éste...' pensaba mientras reconocía a la mayor parte del equipo... 'Qué embarazosa situación...'

En eso, sintió un peso en la espalda, y al voltear me encontré con quien menos pensaba, o deseaba, encontrarse.

"¡Qué estás haciendo do'aho! ¡Suéltame!" grité cuando me di cuenta de que Sakuragi me estaba abrazando.

"¡Ah, qué bueno verte kitsuneeee..." decía Sakuragi, que ya estaba completamente ebrio, a juzgar por su aliento. "Ten, toma" siguió, mientras acercaba su vaso a mis labios, lo inclinó y con la mano del brazo me rodeaba la espalda me tapó la nariz. No podía golpearlo, no podía levantarme y no podía respirar, así que no tuve más opción que beber... Poco acostumbrado como estoy al alcohol, y el hecho de que tuve que tomarlo de una sola vez, la bebida se me subió inmediatamente, y Sakuragi continuó encima, mientras ordenaba otros tragos.

Después de eso, no recuerdo mucho, sólo algunas imágenes borrosas que van y vienen, más vasos, más chillidos de las chicas, un baño y una persona, un hombre que se acercó...

**flashback**

* * *

Sakuragi había salido de la casa de Rukawa sin más problema, asegurándole a las doncellas que Rukawa se había caído en la escuela, y que por eso no bajaba para despedirlo. Les agradeció su amabilidad y que le dejaran dormir ya que se encontraba muy cansado.

'Claro, después de una sesión conmigo, hasta él que no suda una gota en los entrenamientos o en los partidos queda extenuado... no hay duda, soy una máquina sexual'

Al día siguiente, durante las clases, Sakuragi no podía concentrarse,

'Kaede... ¿por qué no me aceptas? ¿Por qué no TE aceptas? Estaba hecho a la idea de que eras un sujeto muy frío, hostil y a-social. Pero en los últimos meses, he descubierto a la persona detrás de la fachada... y me gusta. Pero... aunque hemos pasado por muchas cosas, no te conozco por completo. ¿Tienes miedo? ¿De qué, de mí? Mmmm, si viviéramos en Boston, las cosas serían más fáciles, aunque no me gusta el frío... pero contigo nunca sentiría frío, viviríamos dentro de la cama... y habría calefacción en el departamento, así podríamos donde nos entraran ganas de... ejem, pero quisiera que fuera un lugar donde acepten mascotas'.

Rukawa tampoco estaba muy atento, y aunque parecía dormir, en realidad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos,

'Hanamichi Sakuragi... ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir con esto de matrimonio? Sabes que entre hombres no es posible... mmm, Boston, ojalá viviéramos en Boston, ahí hace frío la mayor parte del año, así podría usar abrigos, me gustan los abrigos... así se tarda más en desvestirse y la recompensa en mejor... ¡Hey, deja de irte por la tangente! Matrimonio, poder estar con alguien para toda la vida, finalmente tener a alguien valioso para mí, y ser importante para ése alguien al mismo tiempo...'

Ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, Sakuragi y Rukawa se cruzaron varias veces en el día, y ni se voltearon a ver.

Sakuragi no se había imaginado recorrer un camino tan largo y difícil en eso del amor, no después de haber sido rechazado tantas y tantas veces por tantas chicas diferentes... y menos después de haberle declarado su amor a Haruko, y que ella le hubiera dado una oportunidad... y mucho menos recorrerlo después con Rukawa.

Hasta ahora había intentado vencer las barreras, y sanar las heridas de Rukawa, especialmente aquellas por las que se sentía culpable...

* * *

**flashback - Seis meses atrás**

"¡Ah, qué bueno verte kitsuneeee..." le dije a Rukawa en cuanto lo vi entrar. La verdad es que no pensaba que él fuera capaz de ir a ninguna clase de evento social, y necesitaba divertirme a costa de alguien, ahora que Haruko se había ido.

'Jajaja, seguramente piensa que estoy completamente ebrio, pero la verdad es que tengo una gran resistencia al alcohol, jajaja'

"Ten, toma" dije mientras acercaba mi vaso a Rukawa, y le tapé la nariz. Rukawa no tuvo más remedio que beber... Noté que él no era tan experimentado como yo en eso... jajaja, ya tenía algo qué restregarle en la cara en lo que yo era mejor. También noté que se le subió inmediatamente... ¡Idea! '¡Lo haré beber hasta dejarlo tirado!' pensé mientras ordenaba otro trago... ésta vez algo más fuerte...

En cuanto llegó lo que había ordenado, me las arreglé para hacer que Rukawa se tragara todo lo que yo le daba. 'Mmm, así flojito y cooperativo me cae mejor'.

Claro que yo mismo no pude evitar tomar algo de todo lo que estaba llegando a la mesa... Al principio las fans de Rukawa me reclamaron que estuviera abusando así de él,

"¿¡Qué no ves que es tan inocente que nunca se había acercado a una copa!? ¿¡Piensas causarle un shock!?" ésos y otros comentarios se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor, me agarraron y me obligaron a tomar media botella de brandy de la misma manera en que yo estaba obligando a Rukawa...

Después, vi como el resto del equipo comenzaba a irse, y varios se ofrecieron a llevar a las chicas a sus casas, y todos se organizaron para irnos.

"Tengo que... oughh..." escuché que Rukawa murmuraba

"¡Sakuragi, llévalo al baño!" me dijo Mitsui "¡O te pasará lo peor!"

Jalé a Rukawa al baño, y ahí descomió y desbebió e hizo lo propio de cualquier ebrio... sin detalles... Después de lo cual, también lo jalé fuera del baño para irnos.

En cuanto salimos, a pesar del mareo que tenía, me di cuenta de que no quedaba ninguno de los del equipo. Dejé a Rukawa apoyado sobre una mesa y salí rápidamente al estacionamiento para ver si quedaba alguno de los coches,

"¡¿Cómo es que han podido olvidarmeeee?!"

Regresé a donde había dejado a Rukawa... no me di cuenta de que había hecho lo peor que alguien que había tomado podría hacer (1)... y sólo me dejé caer en la silla frente a Rukawa.

Apenas recuerdo que un hombre se nos acercó y amablemente preguntó si teníamos forma de irnos, y nos dijo algo acerca de que ahí en el bar había habitaciones y que si queríamos, nos podía llevar a una. No recuerdo qué le dije, o si le dije algo, sólo recuerdo que entre los dos llevamos a Rukawa subiendo las escaleras, dentro de un cuarto con extraña iluminación y una cama, en la cual lo dejamos caer.

"Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor", me dijo con una sonrisa, ofreciéndome una pastilla y un vaso con agua. Tomé ambos y tragué la pastilla.

**flashback**

* * *

'No puedo seguir pensando en ésa noche... aunque realmente no sé qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente ésa noche... pero no quiero saber, pude enterarme, pero preferí no hacerlo, por salud mental... no sólo mía, sino de mi Kaede'

* * *

_Bueno, pues ahora van enterándose de cómo es que ocurrió el bonding entre ellos, y de las soledad de Rukawa... ohohoho tal vez éste capítulo no les diga mucho, pero así les dejo en suspenso hasta el próximo... a partir del cual todo va a estar más movido, saltando del pasado al presente... cosas bonitas y cosas no-tan-bonitas van a ocurrir. ¿Querían más? Pues ahora hay mucho más, sobretodo ahora que mi muso me ha dado esperanzas._

_¡Pongan un review si les gustó! ¡Y también si no les gustó! Éste capítulo a lo mejor no les gusta, pero esperen al próximo y todo entrará en línea. ¡Capítulo 3 en proceso, ya lo empezé!_

_NOTAS:_

(1)_ Lo peor que puedes hacer después de tomar alcohol es un cambio de ambiente de caliente / tibio a frío, porque "se te cruza" y eso hace que se te suba XD no lo intenten, no se siente bien._


	3. Capítulo 2

DESPECHO

Por Sakura Sumeragi

Por mala suerte o falta de creatividad o por no haber nacido en la fecha adecuada, los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos, además de que sigo sin poseer plata y escribir fanfics no me reporta bienes financieros, así que no se ganaría nada al demandarme.

**flashback – Siete meses atrás**

"Haruko, tú... tú me... ¡tú me gustas mucho!"

"Sakuragi..."

"Quisiera que fueras mi novia..."

"..."

"Ah, está bien, me lo esperaba de todas formas, no te preocupes..."

"Hanamichi"

Y ella me besó entonces...

**flashback**

'Es lindo recordar algo que te hace feliz... pero…', pensaba Sakuragi mientras caminaba al gimnasio, 'es mejor esperar lo que te hará un ser completo', y miró a Rukawa corriendo por la cancha.

'Tuve que renunciar a ella para estar contigo Kaede, renunciar a la única chica que me ha conocido y que me ha aceptado como soy, para estar contigo, que me niegas y dudas de mí. Puede que suene como un estúpido, pero me gustas más por eso, porque nunca dejas de sorprenderme ni de llenarme. Y aunque ella fue la mejor de todas, te amo más a ti', reflexionaba, mientras corría de los vestidores a la cancha, al último de todos.

Fue el entrenamiento más silencioso y pacífico de todos los que habían ocurrido desde que Sakuragi había entrado al equipo. Nadie podía creer que Sakuragi y Rukawa no estuvieran peleando por el balón o por la atención del momento.

Así como empezó de plano y simplón el día, así terminó, y todos se fueron a sus casas.

Todos, y Sakuragi esperó a que Rukawa terminara de cambiarse. Lo esperó junto a su bicicleta, y fue en ése momento, cuando vio al chico de negros ojos adormilados acercarse, que su corazón comenzó a latir ése día, porque hasta entonces se había sentido como un cadáver con pilas, una bolsa de piel rellena de vísceras enchufada al tomacorriente.

Pero fue entonces que sintió como si lo hubieran electrocutado, y la taquicardia hizo que de su corazón quedara un tejido seco, irreconocible, cuando Rukawa sólo tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó lejos de él.

'¿¡Pero qué!? Kaede... vaya que si se tomó en serio eso de que no hablaríamos, pero... ¡qué frío!' pensó Sakuragi abrazándose a sí mismo, 'No tenía porqué pasar por aquí sin siquiera verme...'

Sakuragi aún recordaba aquella noche en aquél bar, lo que sucedió en aquella habitación, con ambos perdidos en el alcohol y un sujeto que los observaba....

**flashback – 6 meses atrás**

No recuerdo qué es lo que hicimos durante toda la noche, sólo sé que al despertar, estaba completamente desnudo sobre la cama de la habitación a la que ése tipo nos había llevado.

Vagamente recordé que me dio una píldora que tragué sin pensarlo 2 veces... y luego todo es sólo un remolino de sensaciones, de gritos, de humedad.

Me incorporé lentamente, y no pude evitar mirar a mi lado, sentía un peso adicional al mío sobre la sábana... y ví a Rukawa, aún en peor estado que yo, también desnudo, pero lucía diferente. Estaba hecho un ovillo sobre su lado, dándome la espalda. Terminé de levantarme, encontrando en el piso mi ropa interior y mis pantalones, todo lo cual me puse rápidamente.

'¿Qué sucedió aquí?', mientras daba la vuelta para ver de frente a Rukawa. La posición en la que estaba denotaba mucha tensión. Sus brazos rodeaban su torso y la posición de las piernas era diferente a la que se tendría en posición fetal, como si no quisiera forzar sus piernas y toda su mitad inferior... Claro que entonces no me explicaba por qué, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a sospechar lo peor, cuando sobre la mesa de noche encontré una tarjeta con un nombre y un teléfono...****

Apenas había metido la tarjeta en uno de mis bolsillos, cuando vi que Rukawa se movía lentamente y abría los ojos,

"Rukawa, Rukawa, ¿puedes oírme?" cuando me pareció que tuve toda su atención, ya que su mirada se fijó en mí, continué,

"No te preocupes, me haré responsable de lo que suceda..." dije, mientras sentía el calor subiendo a mis mejillas, "No te abandonaré ahora, no soy de ése tipo", y lo abracé inexplicablemente, "Yo te protegeré".__

**flashback**

Rukawa había pasado un mal día pensando en la propuesta de Sakuragi, tanto que eso le impidió concentrarse en el entrenamiento, aunque de todas formas no fue tan notoria su ausencia. Lo peor fue cuando vio al pelirrojo a un lado de su bicicleta, como si lo estuviera esperando, como si pensara que ya tenía una respuesta... y la tenía, pero por alguna razón no quiso darla...

Así que se pasó de largo, sin mirarlo siquiera y en cuanto recuperó su bicicleta, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, sin que pareciera que estuviera huyendo de Sakuragi... aunque así era.

'No puedo decirle, no puedo... Y no sabe lo mucho que me duele, no sabe todo lo que me cuesta estar lejos de él, sobretodo después de lo que sucedió que nos unió y nos hizo lo que somos ahora... No sabe cuánto lo amo, que si por mí fuera, ya habría saltado a sus brazos en los pasillos de la escuela, enfrente de todos para que todos se enteraran de lo mucho que lo amo, pero hay algo que él no sabe...'

Llegó a su casa, y sin molestarse en preguntar acerca de sus padres, corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, y con lágrimas en los ojos, se dejó caer en su cama, mirando el techo, mientras trataba de concentrarse en su actualidad, en lugar de ponerse a repasar aquello que lo atrajo a Sakuragi por primera vez.

**flashback – 6 meses atrás**

"No te preocupes, me haré responsable de lo que suceda..." me dijo, mientras veía cómo sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado, "No te abandonaré ahora, no soy de ése tipo", y sin más, me abrazó, "Yo te protegeré".

'¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me dice eso? Y estoy tan... tan... me duele todo el cuerpo, sobretodo mi... mi... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?'

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió anoche?" le pregunté a Sakuragi, retirándolo de mí "¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?"

Sakuragi sólo bajó la mirada,

"Lo siento mucho, no sabes cuánto... De no haber sido por mí, ahora no estaríamos aquí y tampoco habría pasado nada... Sé que no arreglo nada con eso, pero perdóname... por favor, perdóname...", se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba diciéndome, cuando me di cuenta del estado en el que estaba... ¡estaba desnudo! ¡completamente desnudo frente a Sakuragi!

"¡¿Qué me hiciste?! ¡¡¡Me violaste!!! ¡¡¡Malparido!!! ¡¡¡Me emborrachaste y luego me violaste!!! ¡¡¡Eres un bastardo!!!" no pude evitar la rabia que recorría mi espalda y se disparaba hacia mis extremidades. Y así como estaba, me aventé contra Sakuragi y lo derribé, quedando ambos en el piso, yo encima de él. Mis puños se estrellaron contra su mandíbula, contra su pecho, contra cualquier parte que alcanzara, y él no me detenía. Era como si pensara que dejándome golpearlo podría solucionar lo que me había hecho.

Cuando terminé de golpearlo, más por el dolor que yo mismo sentía, me detuve, me retiré de él y me senté en la cama. Ya no me importaba estar desnudo, y lloré. Lloré por la impotencia que sentía, lloré porque no sabía qué hacer, lloré porque todo me dolía tanto... lloré porque me habían traicionado... Y mientras ésas lágrimas que me llenaban de ardor por dentro, que quemaban mis ojos, y salían formando canales gélidos por mis mejillas, algo se apretó contra mí.

Era Sakuragi, que se había puesto de rodillas y me abrazaba de nuevo. Pero ésta vez no tuve la fuerza para alejarlo...

**flashback**

Sakuragi ya había vuelto a su nuevo departamento. Ahora que estaba a punto de ingresar a la Universidad, había pensado que sería mejor si viviera más cerca de ahí, y lo había conseguido ya que por ésos días, aún no había muchos que buscaran alojamiento.

Era un cómodo departamento, de mediano tamaño, con un área como recibidor, al lado había una pared que dejó espacio para una cocina improvisada, y una habitación con un baño pequeño.

Para acostumbrarse, se había mudado desde hacía 2 meses, y aunque ahora el camino a la escuela era más largo, se levantaba más temprano y llegaba a buena hora.

Había querido ir directamente a la habitación, pero sin poder resistir más, cayó cuan largo era sobre el piso del recibidor y siguió recordando, en un intento de apartar la confusión que Rukawa le causaba de su mente, la dualidad de su personalidad, que a veces lo llamaba fuertemente, otras lo rechazaba, pero nunca lo dejaba estar seguro de lo que tenía o no tenía.

**flashback – 6 meses atrás**

Rukawa no me alejó, y comprendí que él también estaba confundido. Había sido bueno para él que lo dejara golpearme, pero ahora podía acarrear malas consecuencias para ambos, porque ahora ambos estábamos débiles y no sabía qué es lo que nos esperaría detrás de la puerta de ésa habitación.

"Rukawa, vístete y vámonos", le dije, y lo solté para que buscara su ropa, pero entonces sentí que él me sujetaba, mientras sus lágrimas se secaban. Permanecimos así un momento más, hasta que me soltó.

Me puse de pie y me alejé a buscar mi camisa. Tardé en encontrarla, estaba debajo de uno de los muebles. Rápidamente me vestí, y cuando volteé, Rukawa también estaba vestido.

Sin decir nada, nos acercamos a la puerta y fui yo quien giró la perilla y la abrió. No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de vasos de la planta baja. Nos deslizamos escaleras abajo, y agradecí que el barman se había marchado a la trastienda con los vasos. El lugar estaba solo, y nos escabullimos hasta la puerta delantera.

Alejándonos de ése lugar, ambos silenciosamente estábamos estableciendo un pacto. Sin saberlo, los dos nos sentimos unidos por la incertidumbre, la venganza y el miedo. Porque aunque no lo dejaba notarse, yo también tenía miedo, miedo por lo que iba a pasar, por lo que había pasado y por lo que íbamos a pasar para descubrirlo.

Fue así que sin enterarnos, comenzamos cada uno a pensar en la noche anterior. Tal vez no lo dijera, pero sentía cómo Rukawa temblaba por dentro.

'Seguramente es porque sigue creyendo que lo violé, pero algo me dice que no fue así, hay algo más, si tan sólo recordara'

Al mismo tiempo que pensaba esto, pensaba en Haruko.

'¿Por qué justamente ahora que una chica maravillosa me hace caso me pasa esto? ¿Qué le voy a decir? No podré mirarla a la cara de nuevo...'

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" escuché que preguntaban a mi lado.

"Por ahora... no lo sé, creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer. Pero tengo una pista", dije, sacando la tarjeta de mi bolsillo, "Esto es algo que encontré en la mesa de noche, tal vez nos indique quién nos metió en esto".

"¿Cómo que quién? ¿Había alguien más ahí?"

"Sí, un hombre me ayudó a llevarte a ésa habitación y cuando llegamos me dio una pastilla. No sé qué habrá sido, pero después de eso no recuerdo nada más que borrones", Rukawa se me quedó viendo, y supe que no me había creído.

"¿Es decir que tuviste un cómplice?"

"¡¿Qué no entiendes?! Yo tampoco recuerdo nada, ¡todo lo sabe únicamente ése sujeto!" grité, sin poder comprender por qué Rukawa se comportaba tan irracionalmente.

**flashback**

Desde esa noche fatídica y durante semanas, Rukawa no había podido dormir tranquilamente, sólo tenía pesadillas acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado, estuvo intranquilo, pensando que en cualquier momento alguien lo iba a sorprender en alguna calle o en cualquier momento que estuviera a solas.

Pero después todo comenzó a cambiar, y aunque al principio no le había creído una palabra a Sakuragi, tenía que intentarlo, era la única manera en que podría conocer lo que le había ocurrido.

**flashback – 6 meses atrás**

"¡Qué no entiendes! Yo tampoco recuerdo nada, ¡todo lo sabe únicamente ése sujeto!"

"¡¿Pues entonces podrías explicarme por qué yo soy el único que tiene problemas para caminar?!" grité, sujetando a Sakuragi con ambas manos por el frente de su camisa.

Creo que encontró algo divertido en lo que dije, pero supo esconder su sonrisa antes de que explotara en carcajadas... más le valía, porque estoy seguro de que lo hubiera vuelto a golpear.

"Ya te he dicho que yo me haré cargo de todo, para empezar porque tú no me crees nada acerca de ése tipo" dijo Sakuragi, mientras se guardaba la tarjeta de nuevo en sus pantalones.

"Quiero ver ésa tarjeta" dije. Sakuragi la sacó de nuevo, y me la dio. Leí un nombre y un teléfono, "Me la quedaré", dije, metiéndola en mi bolsillo, antes de que Sakuragi pudiera decir nada, "Yo fui el perjudicado y por eso me la quedo, tengo que buscarlo y saber qué paso", 'Y vengarme'.

"¡Nada de eso! Yo te dije que te iba a proteger, y eso es lo que haré. Estuve ahí, y por lo tanto, también estoy implica-"

"¡Deja de decir que me vas a proteger! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Puedo bastarme yo sólo!"

"¿Entonces porqué estás caminando así?"

"¡Es que eso es culpa tuya!"

"¡Por eso es que me haré cargo también!"

Mientras seguíamos discutiendo, notamos que habíamos llegado bastante cerca de la entrada de la ciudad, y entonces detuvimos la discusión.

Seguimos caminando sin decir nada, pero había algo que me estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza...

"Voy a encontrar a éste tipo, y cuando lo haga, se enterará de que nadie se mete con Kaede Rukawa sin consecuencias, me las pagará, deseará no haber nacido"

"No puedo dejarte hacerlo sólo, déjame ayudarte"

**flashback**

No lo podía aguantar más, ¿por qué debía guardarse algo tan grande? En algún lado había escuchado que si uno se guardaba sentimientos tan poderosos como el verdadero amor, enfermaría, y también haría daño a aquella persona amada. Sin poder detenerse, salió de su habitación, bajó corriendo las escaleras, y a punto estuvo de chocar contra una de las mucamas, pero la esquivó y salió de la casa sin cerrar la puerta. Tomó su bicicleta, y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo, con tan mala suerte que antes de cruzar la reja, perdió el control y cayó sobre su lado derecho. Rápidamente se pudo en pie y corrió.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle quién lo veía, sin importarle el viento que le cortaba la cara, sólo pensaba en llegar a un lugar, ver a una persona. Y cuando llegó frente a la puerta, tocó desesperadamente con ambos puños. No dejó de tocar hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un desorientado pelirrojo... y Rukawa no pudo más.

Se arrojó a los brazos del hombre al que amaba, rodeando su cuello con los suyos, hundiendo su cara en el cuello, aspirando ése aroma que conocía tan bien, que lo rodeaba y lo impregnaba cuando hacían el amor...

"¡Acepto!" dijo Rukawa, sintiendo los brazos de su nuevo prometido alrededor suyo. Movió su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, "Soy tuyo y te amo, Hanamichi Sakuragi".

"Yo también te amo, Kaede Rukawa" dijo Sakuragi, mientras el chico que lo miraba con ésos ojos azules nublados de amor y deseo, le puso un dedo sobre los labios,

"Kaede Sakuragi", dijo, mientras sustituía su dedo con sus labios, que después de un momento se abrieron, al mismo tiempo que Sakuragi cerraba la puerta, y conducía a su prometido a su habitación...

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí Sumeragi,_

¡El capítulo 3! Ya lo tenía en mente, y de hecho, se supone que iba a ser dentro del capítulo anterior, pero puse otras cosas y alargué otras, y por extensión resultó en otro capítulo. Además, tenía en mente otra cosa, pero justo antes de escribirlo, le di un cambio, porque sino, no hubiera funcionado para nada, o se habría sentido peor que lo que finalmente decidí poner.

_Por ahí me pidieron que no hiciera sufrir mucho a Rukawa, ¿pero se han fijado que en todo el yaoi, siempre el que más sufre es el uke? Digo, el seme también pasa por momentos difíciles, pero el uke es el verdadero mártir. Claro que para consolarlo y todo está el seme XD_

_Jajaja, me gustó lo de la bolsa de piel... mmm, creo que no me hace bien escribir a las 3 de la mañana. Además que lo del departamento de Sakuragi hacía más fácil la última escena. Pero por alguna razón éste capítulo me ha parecido más flojo que los anteriores cuando lo releí ¿será que un autor no puede juzgar lo que escribe como los lectores? ¿Será que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto de la noche en el bar?_

_Mejor ustedes díganme algo, ¡pongan su review! ¡Díganme qué quieren de mí!_

_¡Y gracias a quienes han puesto uno a los capítulos anteriores! Me acarician el ego, es el mejor incentivo para seguir con la historia, ¡EN VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Se despide Sumeragi._

_PD. ¡No puedo escribir lemon! ¡Sencillamente no puedo! Lo intentaré de nuevo más adelante... pero no esperen mucho..._

_PD2. Ah, y ya estoy empezando con el capítulo 4... ahora sí ya voy a poner lo que sucedió aquella noche... ummm, escribir en modo de presente__-flashback__-presente es cansado, pero me gusta más, es como más dinámico..._


End file.
